


Counting salt in distress

by scalenesideburns



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Superwho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalenesideburns/pseuds/scalenesideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel meet Amy Pond, Dean starts getting flirty, Castiel gets a bit jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting salt in distress

Dean and Castiel were sitting inside of a greasy spoon; Sam was off on a research expedition, and Dean decided to feed his angel.

“Two cheeseburgers, extra side of fries.”

Dean said, winking at the frowning waitress,

“Sure.”

She replied, drably walking away without another word. Dean turned to Castiel and grinned.

“Cheeseburgers, my friend, cheeseburgers.”

Castiel looked at him, confused, he was about to remind Dean that he didn’t actually require nourishment, but Dean seemed distracted by a girl talking to their waitress.

“No, I’m just wondering if you could tell me what city I’m in, I didn’t ask for you to give me a look!”

She had long orange hair that hit her shoulder blades, it was cut stylishly, and she was dressed with the trend. Dean smirked and stood, Castiel’s eyes flicked between them, unsure of what to do.

“Amy?”

He heard Dean say, his voice rough and a little excited. The girl turned around, her lean, pale figure seemed to brighten up when she saw him. Her green eyes flickered and she immediately flung herself onto him. Dean froze in shock before quickly hugging her back. Castiel felt something crinkle in his chest, he was unsure how he felt about this girl.

“Dean! Okay, first thing. Where the hell am I?”

Dean laughed, obviously charmed. Castiel frowned, she had a pretty face and a Scottish accent. He scratched his chin and looked at the table, fidgeting. He could have a Scottish accent if he wanted one, or if Dean wanted one.

“Small town in Oklahoma, where’d you think you were?”

He said, laughing a bit, she rolled her eyes and Dean leaned against a barstool,

“So, Amy, haven’t seen you in a while, you look good.”

He said, lifting an eyebrow. Castiel examined the table and noticed a formation of what looked like soda, french-fries, and ketchup, he began to pick at it in a frenzy of squirming nervousness. Dean seemed to notice Castiel’s nervousness and turned to him,

“This uncomfortable guy is Cas.”

He said, shooting Castiel a look for him to act like a normal person; however, Castiel didn’t notice, as he was fully immersed in picking off the mystery mixture. Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes as Amy gave a polite “hello”. Dean laughed, a tad tense, Castiel’s behaviour was throwing him off. He turned back to Amy and gave her a friendly grin.

“You know, you’re the first Scottish chick I’ve ever met, I’ve got to admit, you’re not bad.”

He said, with a wink. Amy laughed and gave him a little shove on the arm. Castiel shifted in his seat, trying not to notice their flirting.

“So, where’s the Doctor? Flitting around somewhere close?”

Amy shrugged, rolling her eyes,

“I never know with that man, he ran out of the TARDIS, and I’ve just been trying to figure out where we actually are…hey, where’s Sam?”

She said, lifting an eyebrow, she wore a look of innocent curiosity, but Dean knew better.

“Stop that, you’re a married woman, Amy, it was wrong even when Sam didn’t have a soul.”

Amy huffed and glared at Dean; she appeared angry that he’d suggest something like that; she showered him in arm smacks.

“I. Never. Slept. With. Your. Oaf. Brother.”

She said, Dean flinched at the slaps and laughed,

“OO.KAY.”

He said, laughing. Castiel looked up from his new distraction, he had decided to try to count the salt in the shaker, but it got quite boring. They were laughing again. He sighed, unsure why he felt so attached to Dean. He shook off the issue, and set his head on his hands. The waitress brought their food for them.

“Yeah, we’re staying at the Blue Door motel, it’s just down the street. You should come visit later on.”

Dean grinned and the two hugged before Amy half walked-half sprinted out of the door. He watched her leave, after she closed the door, he shook his head and sighed.

“Cheeseburgers!”

Dean said, sitting down next to Castiel in the booth. His brow furrowed when he noticed the salt strewn across the table, but he decided not to say anything. Castiel snapped and the salt was back in its container. Dean lifted the burger and took a large bite, he let out a long, “Mmmmngmn” as he slowly chewed. Castiel looked at his burger and decided to reach for one of Dean’s fries, to see what he’d do. His hand snaked towards the basket, he picked one up and placed it into his mouth, it landed with a satisfying crunch. Castiel turned to look at Dean and saw him staring at him with wide, almost scandalized eyes. Castiel looked forward, eyes wide and innocent. Dean re-concentrated on his food, shaking off how absolutely strange and out of the ordinary Castiel was behaving.

Dean slumped onto the foot of his bed, exhausted with everything; it turns out Amy and the Doctor had dealt with the actual issue, some multidimensional life sucking alien doohickey, while Dean, Sam, and Castiel had chased after some odd thing it excreted that drove their EMFs nuts. Castiel sat down next to Dean, his face downcast. Dean looked at him and sighed,

“Dude, what’s the matter with you? You’ve been like this all day. What’s with you?”

Castiel looked at Dean, his eyes wide and daring,

“Do you want me to be frank?”

He asked, feeling unusually open. Dean rolled his eyes, exasperated,

“Always, Cass.”

Castiel swallowed,

“It’s just the way you behave around Amy. Like you…”

Dean sat up, his eyes open and confused, 

“Wait, wait. Wait. Hold on. Let me get this straight. You think I’m into Amy?”

He asked, his face a mixture of confusion and frustration, Castiel cleared his throat,

“It’s very obvious that you’re into her, Dean, I’m not blind.”

Dean rolled his eyes for the fourteenth time that day,

“You sure, Cass? Because Amy’s not the one I’m interested in.”

Castiel rolled his shoulders and straightened his posture,

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but you seem to have someone on your mind.”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, he looked up and licked his lips,

“Yeah, you, Smartass.”

He said, frowning as soon as he’d said it. Castiel grinned and stood tall.

“In that ca-“

Castiel’s smug look was quickly cut off as Dean threw his arms around his neck and planted a kiss on Castiel’s scruff.

**Author's Note:**

> DESTIEELLELELEELELEL,  
> idea came from this LOVELY gifset:   
> http://deanwhorechester.tumblr.com/post/36488322185/dean-yeah-smartass-its-you-au-youre-the
> 
> feedback?  
> (also my fanfic tumblr: http://scalenesideburns.tumblr.com )


End file.
